muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing
"Sing" was written by Joe Raposo for the first season of Sesame Street. It's been sung countless times on the show, with many different singers. Some versions have included the lyrics in both English and Spanish. Like "Bein' Green," it too has become an American standard. The song as covered by The Carpenters reached number 3 on the Billboard pop charts in 1973.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z Muppet/Sesame Street Versions Sesame Street Show/Specials * The earliest known version was sung by the Kids. * In 1975, Lily Tomlin sang and signed the song to a group of deaf children. * Olivia once sang this song while Linda signed the lyrics. * In Episode 3824, The Dingers held a ding-a-long, and led the cast into singing a variation, "Ding a Song." * Denyce Graves and penguins. * Nathan Lane performed "Sing" with the Oinker Sisters. * A film depicting sand animated into several animals with vocals by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. * Zoe, Rosita, and Lulu sang this song in Episode 3983. * Suzie Kabloozie has also sung this song. * A montage was put together with Vanessa Williams, Nathan Lane, Conan O'Brien, Denyce Graves, Patti LaBelle, the Dixie Chicks, Gloria Estefan, Fran Drescher, Liam Neeson, Katie Couric, Ben Stiller, Maya Angelou, R.E.M., Peter Jennings, and Mr. Noodle, appearing on the show and What's the Name of That Song? * "Sing" has closed many anniversary specials, including Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (performed by the entire cast), Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever and Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration (performed by Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the kids, and the cast). Sesame Related Performances * On Evening at Pops: 2001, sung by Rosita and Maria * In a montage with Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Barbara Bush, Isaac Stern, Candice Bergen, and Glenn Close on the special Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music. *In several Sesame Street Live shows including A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis, Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show, and Big Bird & the ABCs Muppet Show/Specials *Lena Horne sang the song with the Muppets in The Muppet Show episode 111. *Andy Kaufman (as Tony Clifton) performed "Sing" as part of a medley in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show. Non-Muppet Performances *The Carpenters recorded a cover of this song, which became a top 40 hit, reaching #3 on the Billboard top 100. * It has also been recorded by a diverse group of artists including The Boston Pops with Arthur Fiedler conducting, Ray Conniff, Perry Como, the Dixie Chicks, and Johnny Mathis. *Fez (Wilmer Valderrama) and the cast in the That '70s Show episode "Rock Opera" Audio releases *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' (1971) *Someday, Little Children/Sing (single, 1971) *Sing/The Electric Company Theme (single, 1972) *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (Bob & the Cast) (1973) *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (The Kids) (1974) *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (The Kids) (1974) *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' (Bert & the Company) (1975) *Sing/What's the Name of That Song? (single, 1976) *No Matter What Your Language/Canta (Sing) (single, 1976) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (The Kids) (1978) *''Sesame Disco!'' (disco version) (The Girls) (1979) *Sing (disco version)/The Happiest Street in the World (single, 1979) *''Sing Sang Song Singalong'' *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' (version by The Carpenters) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) (1994) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''The Best of Elmo'' *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' *''For the Kids'' (Ivy) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (Rosita and Gloria Estefan) *''Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites'' (orchestral; Boston Pops) Video releases *''Big Bird Sings!'' *''Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' *''Muppet Moments'' (1985) (Lena Horne version) *''The Muppet Show: Season One'' (2005) (Lena Horne version) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) *''Sing Along'' (version with Olivia and Linda) *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (celebrity version) Book appearances Lyrics for this song are included in Sesame Street Unpaved. Sources Category: Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs